Into Free Space
Into Free Space Free Space was not a natural region, it existed only on maps, in Nav-Tanks and Computronic files. Its boundaries had been defined by diplomats and delegates during the last Armistice Conference on the planet of Intergalactic peace . The Big Four , the Blue and about seventy independent space faring civilizations discussed, argued and finally agreed on this region. It was to act as a buffer zone between the Big Four and give those who did not want to ally themselves with one of the big powers a place to exist after their own fashion. The very core stipulation of that treaty was the mutually agreed condition, to keep this region of space free of war ships and troops. It was agreed upon that no ships or parties of any of the Big Four were allowed to enter Free Space. That meant Military ships, law enforcement or even science expeditions. Free Space was also meant to be a Free Trade zone for civilian commerce and traffic enabling commerce and trade. Free trade and civilian contact was seen as the best way to create understanding and a base to ensure lasting peace. Smaller independent societies in that region lamented the fact that many violent and bloody battles were fought literally on their door steps, with foreign fleets and troops on their planets and within their space. The Big Four, namely the Shiss , the Galactic Council ruled by the Kermac , the Nul and the United Stars of the Galaxies agreed to these Free Space terms and since it was signed watched that none of the others broke that treaty, but they all did, not openly of course. Free Space did not turn out to be the region of peace where free commerce and civil exchange of culture was to erode the differences and ring in a new age of universal peace as the dreamers, diplomats and Utopians hoped it would; instead it became a breeding ground of pirates and a destination of the lawless from every corner of the Galaxy. Planets like Sin 4 , Alvor's Cove , Kalimant ,Drogs and N'ger were just a few places that gained notoriety as lawless hell holes Most of the smaller independent societies that signed the Treaty regretted their decision as their worlds became the target of pirate attacks and Slave raids. And of course now without the danger running into battle ships and fleets of the Big Four, some of the more aggressive independent species saw this as a perfect opportunity to increase their own empires. Thus this region that was meant to be a path to peace was the most violent and constantly war torn region in the known parts of the M-0 Galaxy . To all this came the Karthanians who hated the Togar ; and the Togar disliked everyone, except for dinner. The former ancient Oghr Empire , shattered into Nine Kingdoms were constantly fighting among each other, didn't get along with the Togar and considered the Karthanians hostile competition and agitators. When speaking about Free Space one must of course also mention the many Dai Than Clans roaming the region. As well as the Shiss sponsored, openly denied and condemned Shiss Raiders . This explosive and violent mix was agitated by the countless schemes and covered actions of the Kermac. Not to mention the not always legal dealings of private corporations who saw Free Space as a perfect region to conduct the less legal aspects of their businesses. And if truth to be said, the Union was also involved with its secret fleet and agents. So far it seemed only the Nul actually kept their part of the treaty and showed little interest in Free Space affairs. In other words, Free Space was dangerous, completely lawless and far from peaceful. After encountering a living mountain , floating rocks , a Kermac scheme to move an entire moon and finding a ship full of human body parts , the USS Tigershark was now making her way to Brhama port , a well known pirate port. -""- Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:File Depository Category:Fragments Book 10